This invention relates to vehicles such as utility or lawn and garden tractors which include a power take-off (PTO) assembly.
It is known to provide such vehicles as utility tractors, and lawn and garden tractors with a PTO assembly for delivering power to a vehicle attachment. In the interest of operator safety, it is also known to provide the PTO assembly with disengaging means for automatically disengaging the PTO assembly should the operator leave the vehicle seat. The disengaging means requires repositioning of the operator on the seat and PTO control reset before the PTO assembly can be re-activated. Such disengaging means should be both cost efficient and reliable.